Arranged MarriageWhat It's the 21st century!
by Love2Laugh4Life
Summary: Bella's life was always perfect. Big house, nice family, and a caring and loving boyfriend. But in one night everything changed. On the night of her 18th birthday she was told she had to marry a guy she never met before. full summary inside
1. Birthday Surprise

Title: Arranged Marriage... Wait what? It's the 21st Century!

Bella's life was always perfect. Big house, nice family, and a caring and loving boyfriend. But in one night everything changed. On the night of her 18th birthday she was told she had to marry a guy she never met before. Not only that, but she had to marry him in a week. Will love bloom, or will there be only bitter remarks and hatred? Read to hind out!

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR  
BELLA! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!"

I groaned and turned to the side to look at the alarm clock. It read 7:30.

"Bella, baby, Happy Birthday!"

I sat up straight in bed at the sound of Charlie and Renee's voice.

I looked over at them to see huge smiles on there face. I returned the smile and said,

"Thanks mom and dad. "

Renee smiled even wider and I saw a tear roll down her cheeks and she ran towards me and wrapped her arms around me in a bone crushing hug.

"My baby's finally turning 18."

Just then I heard my phone beep indicating that there was a new message for me.

I gently pushed Renee off and reached over to the bedside table and picked up my cell phone. I opened the message and found that it was from no other than my boyfriend Edward.

"Happy birthday love. I have a big surprise for you today. Meet me out front in 30 minutes."

A grin broke out across my face and Renee noticed.

"Is it Edward?"

I nodded my head and noticed that Renee's smile slipped a little, but she quickly composed herself and said,

"Well have a fun day then. When you get back your father and I have something to tell you."

Whenever my parents said "something to tell you." it was never a good thing. Like the time when I was 5 and they told me that they "had something to tell me."

The "something to tell me." ended up being they had to leave for a week leaving me with my aunt who had a horrible son. I grimaced at the thought. I shrugged it off though.

"Today's my birthday. They wouldn't tell me any bad news." I quickly reassured myself

I stood up off the bed and went to the closet and picked up some clothes and turned to my parents and sister Alice.

Alice and I were twins though it was hard to believe. Alice was short 4'10 and had dark spiky hair and green eyes, while I had brown long hair and brown chocolate coloured eyes. I was also 5'6.

I motioned to my parents and Alice telling them that I wanted some privacy so that I could change. Alice caught on first. She came over and hugged me whispering "Happy Birthday!" and then dragged Charlie and Renee out with her.

I sighed and walked into my bathroom closing the door behind me.

I brushed my teeth and brushed out my hair and then slipped on my blacks and white stripped off the shoulder sweater and white short shorts. I wore it with a brown belt and silver gladiators.

Hey living with a fashion obsessed pixie my whole life would make me a fashionable person too.

I stepped out of the bathroom and proceeded to the front door. But before I could get there I was surrounded by Charlie and Renee again.

"Bella, baby, have fun today alright?"

"Yes, Bella have fun with him today, before it's…"

Renee not so secretly jabbed him in the side and smiled at me.

"Have fun, but baby, just come back before 10 tonight alright? We… would like to celebrate your birthday with you!"

I looked at my parents oddly. This wasn't the first time that I went to celebrate outside with my friends for my birthday. Even then they never treated me like this.

'Umm… okay?"

Renee nodded her head, and with one last wave from the both of them I walked out of the house.

Thoughts of what they were up to swerved around my head, but was instantly forgotten when an arm was wrapped around my waist.

"Bella, Happy Birthday."

A soft melodic voice purred in my ear, effectively making me shiver.

I looked up to be met with the most stunning pair of green eyes. I found myself lost in them as they stared back down at me with only the intensity that he could have.

"Thank you Edward."

He leaned down and placed a gently kiss on my lips. Letting go of my waist and grabbing my hand, he led me to his silver Volvo.

Opening the passenger door for me, like a gentlemen he was raised to be, he said,

"What were you thinking so intently about, love?"

I looked over at him and found that he was staring at me an amused expression plastered on his face.

I laughed and replied to him a hint of confusion in my voice,

"Charlie and Renee said that they had to tell me something, and they also wanted me to come home at ten today. I wonder why? They never made me come home at 10 before."

Edward nodded a thoughtful look on his gorgeous face.

"Could be a present. Or they wanted to celebrate it with you since this is your first day at being an adult."

I nodded my head and smiled at Edward as he maneuvered the car expertly back onto the street.

We sat in comfortable silence letting the soft melodic tunes of classical music fill the space between us.

After about 10 minutes of driving I felt Edward reach over for my hand and lace his fingers between mine.

He kissed my knuckles softly before placing it between us.

I blushed at the passionate gesture. Edward noticed and a quite chuckle escaped his lips.

After about 15 minutes of driving and still no indication of where we were headed I asked Edward.

"Edward, where are we going?"

He looked over at me his signature crooked grin on his lips.

"It's a secret love, you'll like it. I promise you."

I nodded my head and decided to just trust him.

After another 10 minutes of driving. Edward parked the car on a dirt path and he quickly walked over to the passenger side and opened the door for me, offering his hand.

I grabbed his hand and he helped me out of the car. After making sure I was stable on the dirt path he locked the car and placed his hand in mine lacing our fingers together.

"Come on love. It's just up ahead."

"Up ahead." Ended up being a 15 minute hike and by the time Edward said that we were there, my foot was acing and I was in no mood to talk.

"Bella, love we're here."

I mumbled a, "It's about time."

Edward apparently heard and he chuckled quietly. Somehow that guy could always hear what I was saying. I find myself wondering if he has special hearing abilities sometimes.

He moved a branch aside and nudged me forward softly so that now I was standing in a huge clearing.

The grass was the most beautiful shade of green and it ruffled softly as the cool autumn breeze blew past it.

I gasped audibly and placed my hand over my mouth to help cover the sound.

I felt Edward come up behind me and placed his hands on my hips leaning his chin onto my shoulder whispering in my ear,

"Do you like it love?"

I nodded my head unable to form the words.

Edward's hand glided down my hips to my hand and he held it in his securely and turned me around to face him.

He cupped my face in his hand and he leaned closer so that now his forehead was placed gently on mine.

"I love you."

The words came out as a soft whisper, his breath caressing my cheeks causing a shiver to run down my spine.

"I love you, too."

Edward smiled brightly as he slowly leaned forward placing a gentle and passionate kiss on my waiting lips.

Our bodies molded together and for a minute I felt all the worries of college, parents, and everything around me disappear. All that was in my mind was, Edward and me.

We broke apart for air and Edward led me to the middle of the clearing and sat me down on the blanket that I never noticed was there.

"Happy birthday, love"

Edward drove me back home. When we got to the front of the house Edward walked over to the passenger side and proceeded with his early gestures if helping me out of the car.

He walked me to the front of the door and as he leaned in for the usual goodbye kiss the door busted open and there stood Renee with her signature You-Can-Leave-Now-Thank-You-Very-Much smile.

"Edward, dear I see you brought Bella home on time and safely."

She smiled her fake smile again her eyes boring into Edwards.

"Y…yes m'am. I wouldn't have it any other way."

I noticed the stutter in his sentence at the force of Renee's stare.

"Well, I'll take care of her from here on. You may leave now."

She said this nicely and professionally, like she did with all her other clients. I believe I did forget to mention that she was a lawyer and Charlie was Chief Deputy Police.

Edward nodded his head and took a step back and reluctantly released my hand. I looked over at him an apologetic look on my face.

He looked at me and said,

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow then?"

It came out as a sentence and I nodded my head and said,

"Yeah, tomorrow."

With that he turned around and jogged back to his car. Once in his car he glanced back at me once and drove away.

When Edward was out of sight and I was in the safe haven of my home I turned my glare on Renee.

"Why did you do that?"

It wasn't a surprise to Renee that Edward and I were a bit intimate. After all we dated for a year and were childhood friends.

Renee sighed and turned to me an apologetic look on her face.

"I'm sorry baby; I really needed to talk to you. And I understand that you're an adult now, but baby you have to understand I'm still your mother and I have urges to do these things."

I nodded my head in understanding and my expression softened as I said,

"I understand mom, but you have to understand that I'm an adult now and I can take care of myself."

Renee nodded and grabbed my hand while pulling me into the living room.

"Come on, your father and I have some important news to tell you."

I allowed myself to get dragged into the living room and when I got there I noticed that another couple I have never seen before were sitting there in the love seat.

I looked over at Renee, Charlie and Alice wondering what was going on.

Renee let go of my hand and Alice bounded up to me placing a reassuring arm around my waist.

I looked down at her and she had a sad look on her face.

I opened my mouth to ask her what was going on when she shook her indicating for me not to say anything.

I turned my gaze back to the dazzling couple as they returned my gaze a friendly smile on their face.

"Bella, dear it's so good to finally be able to meet you! We've heard so many good things about you."

The women with short dirty blond hair that reached her shoulder said. Her voice was filled with motherly love and sounded nothing but sincere.

The man, who I was guessing was the woman's husband stood up, pulling his wife with him.

"I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme. It is such an honor to finally meet you."

As Alice reluctantly let go of my waist I walked over to the offered hand and placed mine softly in his. The hand shake was firm, but fatherly.

The woman who was introduced as Esme stepped forward and wrapped her arms gently around my shoulder, pulling me into a warm hug. I hugged her back awkwardly wondering what they were here for.

After the awkward greetings were over with I went over and sat in the other love seat next to Alice.

Alice looked over at me a small reassuring smile on her lips.

"Bella, today is your 18th birthday, and you're an official adult now." Renee said.

I nodded my head, not sure where this was leading.

"Well, Bella. Don't freak okay and let us explain before you decide anything, but…" there was a pause. And in that second, I was absolutely sure of one thing. That thing was, this news will change my life, for better or for worse, was still unknown.

**So how do you guys like it? Hahahha cliffy, but im sure you guys know what's coming next. I'll update soon again. But for now. I want some Reviews. If I don't get at least 10 then no update… Sorry. Well, I might update, but after a really, really long time. **

**Hahahah I'm evil. **

**Anyways hope you enjoyed it and click that button down there and tell me what you think so you can get a new chapter soon (: **

**MUAHAHHAH!**


	2. Jasper

**Okay I was told by a faithful reviewer that there was a big loophole in my story :S Since Alice and Bella are twins, Bella's birthday means that it is Alice's Birthday too. So I have thought of a solution. Thought I don't know if this still means that they are twins or not? But it would sort of work. Okay so the solution will be somewhere in this chapter…**

Chapter 2:

"You're getting married to Charlisle and Esme's son."

I stared at them unable to form any coherent words.

"This is all a joke. Surely it can't be anything more than an awful  
birthday prank." I thought

I laughed out loud, humorlessly. Searching my parents face for signs that  
this was all a joke.

They stared back at me dead seriousness on their face. I looked over  
to my twin sitting next to me. Her face, serious and composed, not a  
single sign of her usually joking demeanor.

"This is a joke right? Mom...? DAD! This can't be happening."

I stood up searching each face in the room. Why? Why, are you doing  
this to me! Today's my birthday! You're supposed to give me a gift and  
me and say happy birthday! Not this!"

I yelled in their faces. I looked over at Renee. She was leaning  
against Charlie's chest a reassuring arm wrapped around her. She was  
sobbing uncontrollably and somehow this made me angrier.

"Why!"

I collapsed back onto the couch crying as well. I felt a hand reach  
over for my hand, but I smacked it away and glared at Alice.

"Don't play the innocent one. How long?"

I didn't need to tell het exactly what I meant. She just knew it.

"Since we were 5. I h...heard them."

"FIVE!"

I turned my glare back to my parents willing them to explain exactly  
what happened and how they could possibly do this to me.

"W...we had no choice. Honey, you have to understand!"

Renee's voice was filled with urgency. She wanted me to understand,  
but how? How could I when I don't know what happened?

I breathed on through my nose and let it out slowly trying to compose  
myself.

"Explain."

At that moment I wasn't sure if I could say anything else without  
getting angry all over again.

Renee sat up and wiped away the tears that still remained on her cheeks.

"Honey, do you remember the time when your father and I left you with  
your aunt when you were 5?"

I nodded my head and she continued staring anywhere, but at me.

"W...well your father and I didn't go to the place we said we would.  
Originally we were going to go to visit your uncle. But then some  
friends called and asked if we wanted to go hang with them since we  
rarely visited."

"At the time, your father and I thought it was a great idea and so we  
agreed. We ended up going to a casino. It wasn't bad at first. We  
played a few rounds and then we started drinking. The next thing we  
knew we were playing poker and kept on losing. We owned them a huge  
dept hon. we didn't have money like we do now back then."

I knew this was going and I couldn't believe it. My own parents? The  
two people I looked up on my whole life? I shook my head unable to  
believe what they were going to say next.

"W...we promised them that as long as they let us leave then we would  
give them our first born."

They agreed with some insistence from us. They also gave us money to  
start again. T...they were nice."

I couldn't hold it in any longer. I stood up and bolted. I heard  
people calling my names and some apologies, but I didn't care. I  
opened the door and walked out running at full sprint down the street.

As I ran the cool air hit my face and body making a shiver run through  
my body. I ignored it and kept running. I was rounding the corner when  
I tripped over a rock falling flat on the ground. I struggled and  
sat up in a sitting position and started to cry.

Dry sobs escaped my lips and my body shook with the violent sobs. I  
coughed and grabbed onto my chest, the feeling of not being able to breathe coming to me.  
The only thing that ran through my head at the moment was.

"HOW COULD THEY!"

I cried for what seems like hours until I heard a horn honk. I looked  
up and a car was comic at me. I continued to cry not wanting to move.  
At the moment I thought,

"Dying, dying sounds like a good idea. I don't have to marry the guy  
and my parents will know what they did to me. How they pushed me into  
dying."

I closed my eyes and prepared myself for the impact. It never came  
though. Instead, I felt strong arms underneath me and lifted me up off  
the ground. I heard the car whoosh past and a driver yelling out the  
door, a string of profanities escaping his mouth. 

I slowly opened my eyes and was met with the most stunning pair of  
blue eyes. They stared down at me concern evident in their depth.

"Are you alright? Why didn't you move?"

His voice was deep and masculine. I found myself wanting to hear the  
voice again.

"Yeah, I'm alright."

Just then I noticed the warmth of his body against mine and his arms  
still wrapped around me. I fidgeted uncomfortably and a blushed crept  
on my face. He noticed, and softly let me down.

I brushed myself off and looked up to see the man staring at me. He  
couldn't have been much older than me. Probably in his early 20's.

"Thank you."

He shrugged his shoulder and turned around continuing down the street. I found myself pondering for a second before running after the strange man, wanting to find some company. Company of anyone, but my family member's.

I matched his stride and wiped the stray tears from my face and looked up at the man. The street lights illuminating his face making him look mysterious and handsome.

His jaw was defined and strong his nose slightly crooked, but matched his face well, his dark blue eyes big and deep. As if by staring in them you could find the answer to any question in the world.

Just then he looked down at me and I noticed for the first time that I was staring at him.

"Sorry." I said a blush creeping up my face.

I heard his deep seductive chuckle beside me and I looked up to see him looking at me still.

I turned away uncomfortable by his gaze.

"What's your name little girl? Aren't you afraid to be out here by yourself with a stranger?"

I looked up at him a scowl on my face at him calling me little girl. I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest.

"I am not little!"

I sounded like a little kid at that moment and I blushed at the realization.

I let out a sigh and turned to him giving him one of my heart melting smiles. He cocked his eyebrow at me an amused smirk on his face.

"Hi, my name is Bella. What is yours?

He laughed again and I tilted my head to the side wondering what was so funny?

"Y..you… sounded…l…like… a little girl!"

He managed to say this between his laughter. Just for his amusement I stomped my foot and walked ahead of him.

A few minutes later I heard his laughter disappear and footsteps running to catch up to me.

"Sorry, you're just too funny. I'm Jasper by the way."

I didn't acknowledge him, feigning mad and continued to walk until I reached the place which held the most of my childhood memories.

I stopped in my tracks and stared at the abandoned park in front of me. At the sight of the park my earlier worries returned and I found myself having to blink hard to keep the tears at bay.

Jasper leaned over and stared at my face and then the park a look of recognition on his face.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

His voice was filled with concern, but I couldn't help myself from getting mad. Who was this guy to see me cry twice in one day? Who was this guy to see my weakest moments?

"I AM NOT CRYING!" As I said this the tears started to flow rapidly down my cheeks.

Tears of betrayal, tears of anger, tears of sadness. The all ran freely down my face making my vision blurred.

Again I felt the strange feeling of not being able to breath and I clutched onto my chest tightly as if it would hold me together somehow.

I felt someone grab me on my underarm and lift me up off the ground where I was now sitting.

I felt strong arms turn me around and pressed me against something warm. I grabbed onto the shirt that was in front of me and cried. I cried for what seemed like hours. When they finally subsided I pushed myself away from the chest that I was leaning on and wiped at my cheeks.

I looked up at the friendly face of Jasper and the down at the now soaked shirt.

I blushed and mumbled,

"Sorry. I couldn't help it."

He shrugged nonchalantly again and just stood there staring at me. He looked as if he wanted to ask what was wrong and why I was crying, but in the end he just turned away and looked at the park again. I found myself grateful and went back to staring at the park again.

"This place held the most childhood memories for me. The first place I learned to ride my bike, the first place I learned to roller blade. The place where me and my sister went for privacy. The place where me and my sister went to hide from those hard times."

I found myself lost in a memory. It was the day of my birthday and the day before Alice's:

_Alice was crying and she was mad at me because although we were twins we had different birthdays. Hers was on the day after mine. This was because on the day that we born I was born at 1:30 pm. 45 minutes after Alice arrived. By that time though it was already the next day, so we technically were twins, but had different birthdays. _

"_Mom and dad always loved you more!"_

_It was the day of my 8__th__ birthday and Renee had to leave for a business trip and Charlie decided to accompany her. _

"_Why would you say that Alice? They loved you equally as much." _

"_No they don't! They remember your birthday, but they don't remember mine! And its only the next day!"_

_I reached out for her, but she huffed and turned away._

"_Alice, they're busy, so don't blame them. And they will probably bring you back something nice on their business trip."_

"_You think so?"_

_I nodded my head and Alice turned back to me a eager look on her face. _

"_What do you think they're going to get me?"_

_I laughed at her change of attitude and went and hugged her tightly. She returned the hug and the rest of the afternoon was spent discussing what Renee and Charlie could get her._

_It ended up being Renee and Charlie did get her something for her birthday on their trip. They got her this nice outfit that she really liked and the some nice heels that she always wanted. _

I shook my head remembering that Alice was still a fashion freak way back then.

Renee and Charlie always did like me more, now that I thought of it, could it have anything to do with this arranged marriage? Was it guilt that led them to treat me better?

I shook my head trying to push the thought out of my head.

"A penny for your thought?" Jasper's voice rang, successfully distracting me from my earlier thoughts.

"Nope."

"Aww come on!"

I laughed and shook my head again. He laughed again, but this time his voice completely serious.

"You know it's getting really dark out. You should probably head home."

I looked around me and for once I noticed that it was really dark out and Jasper and I was the only one out on the streets still. Just then a cold breeze came by and I wrapped my arms around me a shiver running down my spine.

"Yeah, I guess I should head home."

"Do you want me to bring you home?"

I looked around the streets and noticed how it was deserted. Even though this was a decent neighborhood, but I didn't want to take the chance of walking home by myself.

"Yeah, that would be great."

The walk home was mostly spent in comfortable silence. A few comments here and there from Jasper that earned him a scowl from me.

"So this is your house?"

"Yep."

He nodded his head and said,

"Not as big as mine, but it's pretty good."

I raised an eyebrow at his remark. "Not as big as mine?"

"s'cuse me, but my house is the biggest in the entire block. How much bigger can his house be?" I thought bitterly.

I looked at him and for once I noticed what he was wearing. He wore lose fitted black jeans and in the dim light of the street lights I couldn't tell which brand they were. He had on a grey v-neck shirt with a brown leather jacket. He also had the look of a rich spoiled guy.

"How could I not notice this?" I thought to myself.

I shook my head and mumbled a whatever. Before waving a good bye and walking into the house.

I stepped in and looked back at the retreating figure of Jasper and wondered how he seemed familiar to someone. I shook off that thought thinking that I would remember him if I saw him before.

I turned around and there stood my parents and Alice.

Renee's face was red and her nose was so red that you could put a tomato right next to it and her nose would be redder.

Her eyes were bloodshot from all the crying and she was still leaning against Charlie his arms protectively around her. Alice was standing a little bit behind them a pleading look in her eyes.

I couldn't look at her or anyone in this family right now so I adverted my gaze and started to walk around them.

"Bella Marie Swan. You stand right there!"

I stopped at the sound of Charlie's raised voice, but instead of turning around and staring at him. I yelled out,

"WHAT!"

My voice was loud and it rang out loud and clear in the house bouncing off each wall. Renee's sob and sniffle quieted down and so did everything else in the house it seemed.

After a minute Renee's sob continued and it only got louder.

"Your mother and I had no choice and you have to understand that."

Understand that?

Understand the fact that they went out and party their hearts out. Get drunk and then sell their daughter off to get out of their dept?

How could anyone with a soul possibly try to understand that in one day?

I turned around the full force of my stare landing on Charlie and the miserable looking Renee.

"How could you tell me to understand when you guys are the one to sell me off? How could you tell me to understand when you guys are the one to go there and gamble get drunk and have fun while Alice and I are at home being abused and tortured by our own aunt?"

I heard Renee gasp and Charlie's face became a mask of anger.

"Baby, they abused you?"

I ignored the question and continued letting all my anger out in my next words.

"I HATE YOU GUYS! I WISH I WASN'T BORN!"

And with that I stormed upstairs and slammed my bedroom door.

What a fantastic birthday, I thought.

**Okay so this is the next chapter. Sorry if the about the chapter and sentences in the chapter being shorter and smaller than the ones in the bottom. If you know what I mean. I wrote that during a party at my cousin's house on my ipod so the format is smaller since the ipod screen isn't as big as a computer… obviously. **

**Also sorry for any grammatical errors I tried to edit it, but my editing skills aren't the best. **

**Anyways. Review and let me know what you think !**

**Oh and sorry if I didn't answer your reviews. I was really busy. But I read them all on my ipod. If I have time I will go through my mail and answer them all(: thank you and please do enjoy. **

**Oh and noticed how I updated this before 10 reviews. HEHEHEHEH I was told by a reviewer to forget about the 10 review things. So here it is. **

**I do take advice from viewers seriously. So do tell me what you think, want to see, any concerns, or simply an approval! Thank you!**


End file.
